


Stiles is a Strange One

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles being goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Stiles climbs a tree and can't get down because reasons.





	Stiles is a Strange One

“I can hear the sigh you’re holding back. Do you think I climbed this tree on purpose?”

“I don’t know Stiles, tell me. Why did you climb the tree?”

Stiles blushed, shrugging his shoulders. “I was proving a point.” He mumbled, and Derek lifted a brow, awaiting an explanation. “I have been working out more and I wanted to test my new strength. Quit looking at me like a crazy person, help me down, and shower me with praise instead.”

Derek rolled his eyes but helped Stiles out of the tree. “Crazy guy.” Derek told Stiles but kissed him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day for this were climb, praise, and sigh. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
